Gabriel's Daughter
by KatherineGraceWinchester
Summary: Kassandra Grace was born to Gabriel around the time he "died" during the apocalypse. He raised he for six years before abandoning her. It was a year before the Winchesters and their angelic boyfriends found her.
1. Intro

_**Intro**_

Hiiiii, so my name is Kassandra Grace, but most people call me Kassey. I have long, caramel colored, brown hair that goes down to my waist. I have really light brown, almost gold colored eyes. I have wings as black as the night sky and my feathers have a dark, kind of rusty looking gold edging on them. That is right I have wings, I'm an angel. Cool right. I am 5'8'', I am 13 years old in human year, but in angel years I am considered an infant… well a fledgling really. Anyway, I have a strange addiction to dark chocolate and green apple jolly ranchers. I am almost always wearing my "Lilo and Stitch" t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and black and white vans. I absolutely love pranking people. Especially the ones who deserve it, but nothing too deadly. Just enough to make those d**ks regret what they did. People (well mostly angels really, but they are my peeps) say that I am too much like my father. Which I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand he is really cool and has barely any rules. On the other he did abandon me to become a pagan god. But, what are you going to do about it. Oh and did I mention that my dad is Gabriel? Well he is, but he "ran off". I live with the Winchesters, my Uncle Cass, and my Uncle Luci. They keep reassuring me that he will come back for me and he really does care about me. But, I am seriously doubting it. I mean if someone really loved you, especially if that person was your parent, then why would they abandon you at the age of 6 and never try to contact you? Well at least Dean and Uncle Cass basically adopted me and at least I know they actually care about me and love me. I love them too of course, it is just that they have so many f**king rules. And with Sam and Uncle Luci there and being just as strict, I rarely, if ever get away with anything and that is only for short periods of time. They always find out and it is awful when they do. I hate disappointing them. But, having them loving me is not the same as having my Da love me. I wonder if he really is ever going to come back for me. Or if they are just lying to me. Oh, well I guess I will find out one of these days.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up on a Tuesday morning in a crappy motel room as per usual. Oh grandfather how I hate Tuesdays. It was September 6th to be exact, and today is the first day I go to that hell hole called school. I was going to be here for a while saying how my uncles, Sammy, and Dean found a bunch of hunts nearby and in the town. Hints which of course I am not to be any part of since I am not allowed to hunt until I finish high school. Which I see as cruel and unusual punishment that I do not deserve. I mean yeah, the last hunt I almost got myself killed….twice, BUT I did save a lot of lives. So, I don't see why I they are punishing me for this, I mean I saved lives and we killed the monster. That is all that matters...right? Anyway I should probably start getting ready for hell...I mean school….nope I meant hell. Ugh. I dragged myself out of bed and to my duffle grabbed some clothes that didn't have any blood stains, had minimal of any other stains, and smelled clean. I have to ask Sammy to take me to the Laundromat I saw when we came to town. I trudged over to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed the tangled rat's nest I call hair until it flowed gently, tangle free, down to my waist, got dressed, and I brushed my teeth because hey somebody as fat as I am doesn't deserve to eat. When I got out of the restroom and put all of my stuff away my Uncle Luci popped into the room using his angel mojo...stuff. He had food that I politely turned down, of course. He of course doesn't force me to eat, the only people who face me to eat are Dean and Sam. Uncle Luci and Uncle Cass just think I'm not hungry so they just don't push me to eat. They can be so sometimes. Because in reality I am starving. But, hey maybe if I don't eat people will actually like me because I am skinny and sort of pretty. I grabbed my backpack quickly and said bye to Uncle Luci when I heard the rumble of the Impala outside of the motel room. I ran out and got into the car only minutes after and of course got scolded for running on slick concrete. Whatever, I have done more dangerous stuff so I didn't pay attention to most of the lecture. I was too busy worrying over the new school. You see I am always the new kid at school no matter what. Sometimes I am not even there for two weeks because the hunt was a short one. I try to convince them that I don't need schooling, but them being them forced me to go to school because it is 'important to have a proper education". Whatever. Anyways, every time I go to a new school which is basically every week, I am labeled a weird, emo, outcast and I am bullied to no end. I don't tell the boys of course. I don't want to worry them. So, I just take care and cover up on my injuries on my own and they never find out. It is more verbal bullying anyways because no one wants to mess with the emo girl with "parents" who all own weapons. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I noticed we were parked in front of the school I would be attending. Whelp, here goes nothing. First day of Hell here I come.


End file.
